The Return of the Demon Lord
by Chatch
Summary: The darkest villain Hyrule has ever faced has returned, more powerful than ever. Can the legendary heroes rise and defeat him, or will they destroy each other instead. Rated T or violence.
1. The Dark Spirit

**Hello People this is my first story. It was inspired by the thought of Demise. I present to you THE RETURN OF THE DEMON LORD.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series(AKA loz),or anything else mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 1- the dark spirit

(No one`s POV)- Skyward Sword final Battle

Demise had the hero, Link right where he wanted him. Link was down and Demise had his sword raised. Just before land the final blow, the hero pointed behind Demise and cried out,

"Fi, don`t attack! He`ll destroy you!"

Thinking that the hero`s servant was behind him ready to attack, Demise turned letting his guard down. Link then raised his sword skyward, thunder then struck it. The hero launched a beam at Demise, making him vulnerable. Link then sliced him several times, causing him to be thrown back. Link then jumped and stabbed Demise in the chest.

Demise then screamed a curse at Link, that his hatred would be reborn. Demise then disappeared in a blazing white light, bringing peace to the world.

(Demise POV)- after the final battle in Skyward Sword.

In all my years of battle I had never seen a human who had ever been brave enough to face me in battle, let alone beat me. Perhaps I had yet to gain my full power since my resurrection, or my arrogance got the better of me. Whatever the case I lost. I was Strong enough to resist being sealed within the master sword, but they didn`t know that. So at the last minute I created a demon that would take on my form, and had it sealed in the sword, making them them think it was me. My curse that someone would be reborn would still work, I would just be around to see it.  
The Master Sword had drained almost my power, so much that was as if I wasn`t even alive. Instead of being the great Demise, the Demon Lord, I was now just a dark spirit who could create monsters. When the human started to go back to his time, I quickly followed. For years I followed him and haunted him, even tormented him, but I could not destroy him. The human eventually died, but the spirit of the hero would just be reborn. I knew I could not destroy the spirit of the hero and return to my full power. At least not without a little help.

(Ganondorf POV)- before OOT

I was the great king of the Gerudo, being the only born male. I lived in the desert, forced to hunt for food that wasn`t there, forced to drink from the rain that never fell. I was the leader of a dying people. Unlike the people of hyrule who had everything they ever needed. I had inherited little power from my mothers, Koume and Kotake, which was the only thing that kept my people under my rule. They said I was cruel, that all the years in that barren wasteland had made me turn dark and evil. One day before I could go visit the king of Hyrule, to beg for him to supply my people, knowing he would say no. Before I passed the bridge leading to Hyrule, I saw a man I had never seen before. He came over to me and said,

"your people will always suffer, Ganondorf they will all die eventually"

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Because I have been watching you. I know you don`t want to be the leader of a dying race. I know you seek power, which I can give you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Demise. I can give you all you ever wanted and more. All you have to do is serve me."

"what do you have that I would want?"

Demise then raised his hand. A dark orb of energy appeared in it. He then threw it at the ground. Where it landed a mass of dark purple smoke appeared. Then a tall heavily armed man with blazing red eyes walked out of the smoke.

"This is only a small fraction of what I can give you all request is your service to me and small favor."

I looked at Demise and the armed warrior. After a few minutes I said,

"What shall I do for you, Master?"

**Done great first chapter, right? Please Review, follow, and/or favorite. See you next chapter.**


	2. The Song of Heroes

**I rewrote it a couple times.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series(AKA loz),or anything else mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 2- Dreams of Doom

(Young Link`s POV) - before OOT

I looked around Kokiri Forest, and saw my worst nightmare. The forest was on fire, my friends were being attacked by wolfos, moblins, and just about every other kind of monster there was. I suddenly heard a deep voice that sounded like might belong to the very essence of evil itself.

"So you are one of the chosen 'heroes' of the gods. If they think that puny humans like you can defeat me, then they are already doomed. You will fall to me. I will do to you and your friends the only thing worse than death."

"Who are you?" I screamed at the voice.

"I am the dark evil that has haunted your kingdom since before its creation. The very evil that not even your gods at they`re greatest power could destroy me. I will make you face death like you have never known. I am your worst NIGHTMARE!" a face with flaming hair and evil eyes suddenly appeared from the shadows of the cliff.

With that I woke in my bed. It was only a dream, but I swore I could faintly hear the voice laughing evilly in the distance.

(Great Deku Tree`s POV)- that night

"Navi, can you feel it?"

"No, Great Deku Tree"

"The forces of evil`s power has spread." I said

"What does that mean?" The fairy asked

"It means that a dark force has risen, giving nightmares to those affected by it."

"How could this happen?"

"He has returned." I said

Then Navi heard a sound coming this way, and hid in my leaves. A shadow emerged from the entrance to my grove. It was a man. He had dark armor, a jewel in his head and slightly greenish tented skin. I reckonized him as the Gerudo king, Ganondorf.

"Why have you come here, Ganondorf?"

"My master has given an order. I need the spiritual stone."

"I would make sure you never get it to you, even if it was the last thing I do."

"That can be arranged."

Ganondorf opened his hand and a dark ball of energy appeared in it. He threw it at me, then I blacked out hearing Navi call my name.

(young Zelda`s POV)- Same time

The sky was dark and stormy, screams were heard, monsters were everywhere. Hyrule was in ruins. The song that always put me to sleep then started to be heard. I looked to the forest and saw a green light with a fairy. The light drove away the darkness, wherever it went there was light. I was then woken up by Impa.

"Zelda, there is a man here the in castle, who needs to see your father. He said he needed the spiritual stones and the ocarina of Time." said Impa

I thought about my dream. It must mean things to come if that did not leave. If they wanted those things then they can for one thing. The Triforce. He must be trying to use it to take over all of Hyrule. I had to tell my father about this, or else the entire kingdom might be in danger.

"Impa I need to talk to my father immediately."

(King`s POV)- That morning

My daughter told me about her dream, but I don`t think it was a prophesy. She said Hyrule was in danger. It made me think of the song. It has been passed down through the royal family, anyone else with the knowledge of it could be put to death. Last time someone found out about it, it caused a civil war in which I lost my wife. I hadn`t even told my daughter about it yet. It is called the Song of Heroes. It was written by the goddess Hylia herself, no one knows what it does. Legend says that when the Demon Lord returns for his revenge, a chosen hero will play the song. It is supposed to give the power to defeat the Demon Lord. But if the time was upon us, there would be signs. Perhaps it will never be played. So I told my daughter,

"Everything will be fine."

"No, Ganondorf is not who he says he is." she said

"I said it would be fine." I told her, getting annoyed

"You never listen to me, and now your whole kingdom is danger because of it!" she screamed, running to her room. I knew if I followed her it would only make things worse. So I just let her go. Little did I know it would be the last time I ever saw her.

**suspense. End of chapter 2. She was right. rewrote this again. Please Review, follow, and/ or favorate. see you next chapte**r.

**.**


	3. Darkness Rising

**So I was reading some theories on oot and found an interesting one about who Link`s parents might be and a possible relation ship with Zelda. I thought it worked so I added it. this is the most gruesome part yet, I don`t like to write gruesome parts, but its needed to prove a point made last chapter. I was going to wait but until tomorrow it update it, but couldn`t. I want to thank my ONLY reviewer: Demon Princess of Time.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series(AKA loz),or anything else mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 3- Darkness Rising

(King`s POV)-after Link has the spiritual stones

I was sitting on my throne lost in thought about my long lost son and what became of him and my wife. All of the sudden I hear a struggle outside the throne room, then silence. The throne room doors then opened reveling Ganondorf. He was covered in blood with several skeletal warriors, Stalfos as they have been called. He had a crazy look in his dark eyes.  
"Hello your majesty. Enjoying your time alone?" he said, with a menacing look.  
"Guards, seize him!" I said fearful of Ganondorf.  
"Oh them, they won`t be helping you. I sent them on a permanent vacation."  
"What do you want with me."  
"just to throw you a retirement party. I mean your rule has been hard, with the civil war you caused years ago, and poor desiseed wife, who I almost disposed of before she fled to forest with that son of yours, but she still didn`t make it. I almost feel sorry for you." he said with ease  
"YOU MONSTER!"  
"Save your breath, you don`t have many left."  
He then took out a bloody knife, which I could tell he had used just moments before. Ganondorf then threw the knife, aiming it at my neck, and I knew he would not miss. I had only one thought, My kingdom was in danger.  
My body was then hit, leaving me with only one feeling, pain. I then blacked, out knowing I would never wake up.

(Ganondorf POV)- later that day

Now that that old fool was out of the way, I made my way to the Temple Of Time where I found that that boy had in fact opened the Door Of Time. I walked through to find the boy frozen in time, holding the Master Sword. I then entered the blue beam of light that surrounded him, which led to the Sacred Relm. Once there I found the Triforce, and next to it Demise.  
"He who touches the Triforce shall have their wish granted. Now wish for what I have told you." Demise said  
"Then you will give me what I desire?" I asked  
He nodded and said "The power of the Gods."  
I then put my hand on the Triforce and spoke,"I wish that my master, Demise be resurrected and be brought back more powerful than ever."  
The Triforce then began to glow a golden color. Demise then began to solidify and radiate power.  
" I feel so ALIVE!" Demise said.  
"My reward, master." Ganondorf said.  
"As reward I will grant you an army of monsters to rule Hyrule with, and as for increasing your power, I shall grant you the Triforce of Power." Demise said."Just remember this when that puny hero wakes up. The sages will be after you, and with his help you could fall in defeat."  
"I will destroy him, master, and the sages." I said, and that was the beginning of the greatest 7 years of my life.

**So some really dark stuff is happening. The king is dead, Ganondorf has the Triforce of power and an evil army of death willing to destroy everything in their path. Happy are sure to come (not). After this we are going to skip ahead many, many into wind waker (my favorite game) but will say what happened in between. Please Review, follow, and/ or favorite. see you next chapter.**


	4. Tetras Dream

**So we skipped ahead hundreds of years. You can skip the first part. After that, we are now in the middle of Wind Waker. Huge jump in time.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series(AKA loz),or anything else mentioned in this story.**  
**Chapter 4- Tetra`s Dream**

(No one`s POV)- After 7 years

Over the next 7 years Ganondorf transformed Hyrule into hi own dark, twisted, evil world. With the Triforce of power, no one could defeat him. With such power, he forgot about his people, the gerudo, and left them to die. Demise was stronger than ever, but let Ganondorf rule over Hyrule as long he served him. Ganondorf then, one by one, defeated the sages. During the 7 years Demise began to try and increase his power by going to the temples and stealing their power. After 7 years went by, the hero woke up. He then went to each of the temples, aiding the sages. Once he had freed them all he went to Ganondorf`s Castle, where he fought Ganondorf. Once Ganondorf was defeated, he turned into his most powerful form, The giant powerful (pig) beast Ganon. The hero then defeated Ganon and called on the sages to seal Ganondorf away. Once done the hero returned to his time, 7 years ago (spliting Hyrule into 2 (really 3 but people don`t pay attenion to that one anymore) timelines. In the adult Timeline (7 years later) Demise (still seeing Ganondorf as useful) freed Ganondorf, and then to threaten Ganondorf, Demise created a puppet Ganondorf (as seen in the legend at the the beginning of Wind Waker) to show Ganondorf that that is all he is to Demise, and if he failed to a hero again he better wish he was dead. Then Demise released the puppet on the people of Hyrule, saying that Ganondorf had his way trying to rule the people, now Demise would have him by destroying them. The hero did not come to stop them because he was in the child timeline (7 years ago). The people of Hyrule then prayed to the goddesses, who answered by flooding Hyrule. At that point it was as if Hyrule had never existed.

(Tetra`s POV)- After the forsaken fortress burned

The last thing I remember was my hand glowing and getting knocked out by Ganondorf. I hadn`t woken up, and for all I know, I could be dead. I was surrounded by darkness. I started to panic, then I heard a voice.  
"Do not worry my child." It said  
"Who said that? Am I dead?"  
"You are not dead yet, you have many trials ahead of you before your time."  
"What do you want?"  
"You must take the hero to my grave in the castle courtyard, play the song."  
"What grave? What castle? What song?" I asked  
"you will understand. Now Wake."  
Suddenly I opened my eyes, I was alive.  
I was in a boat with Link underwater.  
"Where are we?" I asked  
"Under the great sea. Hyrule Castle." Link said  
"castle?"  
"Yes" said the boat. "The capitol of the once great kingdom."  
"We need to go to the Courtyard." I said  
The King of Red Lions looked shocked  
"Whats in the Courtyard?" Link asked  
The king answered for me, he said "Zelda"

**Suspense. Once again, sorry for the time skip, but it was necessary. Please Review, follow, and/ or favorite. see you next chapter.**


	5. The Princesss Tomb

**So last chapter was crazy, but this is where the story gets good.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series(AKA loz),or anything else mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 5- The princess`s Tomb

(Link`s POV)- Once they got to Hyrule (the 2nd time)

We arrived at the Courtyard and found a grave. The place was circular, and it was filled with flowers. Right in the middle, was a large stone engraved in ancient hyrulian writing and the Triforce The king`s ghost appeared next to me.  
"She loved this place." he said "she told me one day that when she died, she wanted to be buried here so she could remember all the good times she had here."  
"Why did she want me to come here?" Tetra asked  
"Likely the hidden chamber. Almost all royal family members have them. The usually contain our most prized prosseion."  
"If its hidden, how do we get in?" I asked  
The king then pushed the Triforce of Wisdom in. Suddenly the grave shook, and then moved with a loud stoney sound, revealing a passage of stairs. "That is how" the king said.  
I looked at Tetra. She seemed as shocked as I was.  
"Well in we go."

Long story short, it was a trap. Well I guess if Zelda wanted to hide this thing, she would trap it. First we were ambushed by ghosts, then we had to go across a weak bridge that could break at any moment, dropping us into a pit of lava 500ft below, and just when I thought we were done, 5 dark nuts came out and attacked us. Once we reached the end, I heard a female voice.  
"Chosen hero, you have overcome many things to get here." She said. Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared in front of us. She was transparent and gave off a slight glow, behind her I could see a large suit of armor, that looked impenetrable.  
"I am Zelda," said the ghost. "to prove you are one of the chosen ones, You must defeat ME." She said then she moved back into the armor. Suddenly its eye holes glew bright pink, it stood up and swung its sword.  
"What is that thing!?" I screamed  
"A Phantom!" Tetra yelled back  
It then swung its massive sword at me, he rolled out of the way, and tried to slice the Phantom in the back, only to find it was armored all the way around. This distracted me long enough for the Phantom to hit me with the flat side of its sword.  
"OW! that hurt!" I yelled at the Phantom.  
"Give up little hero you cannot win." the Phantom said in a deep voice.  
I only looked at it with a look that can only be called stubborn then yelled back, in a childish way, "No!"  
If an armored ghost warrior can look offended, this one did. "what?"  
"No!" I repeated  
"You dare disrespect me like THAT!?" It said said.  
"Yeah"  
"Well little hero, you..." Zelda then came out of the armor. "... have passed my test."  
"What?" I was confused.  
"You stood up to my challenge, even though you knew it was impossible. That is an important quality all the greatest heroes of Hyrule posses."  
"Wait! It was impossible? I was just being stubborn." I told the ghost.  
"Oh." Zelda said. "Still you pass, which means you get the Song of Heroes. The song was passed through the royal family. My father never did get to pass it to me."

(Zelda`s POV)- Flashback

During the little time between Ganondorf`s rule and the great flood, I was ruler. I got married and had a child. One day I was alone in the Throne room. I was bored, so brought out the Ocarina of Time and played Zelda`s Lullaby. Once I was done the throne started to move. Beneath it was a stair case. So out of curiosity, I went down. Inside was a small room with a stone. Something was written on the stone. It said, "Zelda, if you are reading this, then I never passed down the Song of Heroes. I always had a gut feeling I wouldn`t get to tell you. Here are the notes." under that was some notes for the Ocarina. Below that was "Once you memorize this song destroy the stone. If evil uses its power, darkness may fall over the land." I memorized it, then had the stone melted down and made into my grave. When the flood came I was already gone, my child fled to the mountain tops, leaving me buried in the Courtyard just like I always wanted.

(Link`s POV)- After Link passed the test

I did all that for a song? It better be good. Zelda then gave me a blue ocarina. She told me to play the song, when I did golden light appeared around me. A deep voice said "Rise young hero. You must join together and destroy the Demon Lord." Suddenly I wasn`t there anymore.

**Long chapter. Favorite Link. The real adventure begins here. Please Review, follow, and/ or favorite. see you next chapter.**


	6. Rise of the Heroes

**Best or worst idea ever. The Link to stop Demise, will be the 4 greatest Links ever in my opinion. Would do more but choice number 5 would make 8 Links. Bad idea. I also noticed the story so far is bit dark. Believe it or not I`m actually a comedy writer. I still want to thank my ONLY reviewer Demon Princess of Time**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series(AKA loz),or anything else mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 6- Rise of the Heroes

(Zelda`s POV)- During the founding of Hyrule

We decided to live on the surface. We now called it "Hyrule". After a huge argument with Groose, it was decided that I would rule as Queen. Last night night Link woke me up. He said said he had a dream about Demise and feared it might not be over. So, after mastering what little power I had, I wrote a song. Once played by one the greatest heroes in Hyrule`s history, they would be teleported to Hyrule`s Darkest hour. It might even work in alternate Dimensions. I decided to call it the Song of Heroes. I then made an ocarina that the song will only work if played with this instrument. I called it the Ocarina of Time. I taught Link the song, and he loved it and wanted to try. He started to play, when a golden light appeared around him, then he was gone.

(Zelda`s POV)- after the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed

I was shocked by what Midna just did. She broke the her only way into our world. I guess it was supposed to mean to stop evil from entering the Twilight Realm. Link and I then went back to the castle to see what was salvageable. While we were cleaning up, I thought of all he had been through because of me. so I said to him.

"you`ve been through quite a lot lately havn`t you?"

"Yeah, I`ve been places no man has ever been. I`m now one of Hyrule`s greatest heroes."

"One of the greatest heroes?" I had an idea. "Well then I have a song I want to teach you." I then pulled out the blue Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Heroes. I then gave him the ocarina and he played it perfectly. The song sounded like a story being told. It started of like there was a great darkness over the land. Then a great hero rises up and light falls over the land. When he was done he glowed with golden light and disapeared.

(Zelda`s POV)- Once Link finds his friend after Majora`s Mask. (on child timeline)

A guard came to me and said that Link had returned. I was so happy I ran out the castle to him standing there with his fairy, Navi. I ran and gave him a hug.

"miss me?" he asked

"No" I lied. "Where was she?"

"right outside Termina." he told me.

"where?"

"Long story." he then told me about how the Ocarina of Time was stolen by Skull- kid, and the events that followed.

"Wow" I said "you were turned into deku."

"But I saved Termina and found Navi."

I let him into the castle and talked to him for hours before I told him, "Link, while you were gone, my father taught me the Song of Heroes. He said I should teach Hyrule`s greatest heroes." He gave me the ocarina and I played the song for him, then he played it back perfectly. Suddenly he glew with a golden light and disappeared, leaving me with Navi.

(Hero of Wind`s POV)- Before the great flood

I found myself in a big field, and I wasn`t alone. I saw two young adults, one with brown hair, one with dirty blonde. I also saw a kid about my age. I had no idea who these people were, and to make to things awkward, they were all dressed like me.

So I was nice and smoothly about it though, "WHO, THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

"I don`t know about you guys, but for me its a long story." said the adult dirty blonde.

So after an hour of talking it over, I think I got it. "So, I`m standing and talking to the Original Hero, some guy I`ve never heard of, and great Hero of Time?"

"Yeah." said the Hero of Time

"Wait a minute! I had to go through a death trap, almost die several time, and fight a ghost warrior to get that song, and all you guys did was have your girlfriends tell you?" I asked

the Original Hero looked at me strangely, "Yeah."

"Actually, it my sister." the Hero of Time said.

"Really, my was sister was captured by a giant bird."

"Guys, we need to focus on why we`re here." the Original Hero said

"Indeed" new voice said. We turned to see a tall blonde woman with angle wings, surrounded by golden light. The Original Hero stared in awe then dropped to one knee and said

"Hylia." The other two followed his example. I then thought, Crap. Then I did the the same.

"Thank you for reconizing me. Now rise." we did. "You four are Hyrule`s greatest Heroes. A great evil has risen, and I need you four to stop him."

"But, your Grace I don`t have even have a sword." the Original Hero said.

"Really? Because I specifically remember giving you the Master sword between this time and and your original time." Hylia said

"What?" he then pulled a sword that looked exactly like mine.

"Since Demise is not sealed within the sword, I figured it was usable. However, Fi is still in her slumber, so she won`t be helping you."

He nodded. "Wait, Demise is free?" he said shocked.

"Yes" Hylia said emotionless.

"So I was right."

"Okay, I have a question. Who is is Demise?" I asked.

"Hyrule`s first and most powerful enemy. I sure I had killed him, however I always had my doubts." the Original Hero said.

"Okay, and what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"We need all of you. Demise`s power is so great, that not even I can stop him. Unfortunately, lately has been increasing his power, and seems that one of those would time travel." Hylia told us.

"So we have to stop a super powerful, time traveling, psychopath, before he destroys the world. How?" I asked

"Pretty much" she said

"Like the Hero of Winds said, How?" the Hero of Twilight said.

"um, its Link." I told him.

"My name is Link." the Hero of Time said.

"So is mine." the Original Hero said

"This is gonna be confusing." said the Hero of Twilight.

"Indeed" Hylia said "as for defeating him, I don`t know how. However, I do know how you can pursue him. If were to travel through time, at the same time, the four of you must play the song of Time. Once you do that, the goddess of time will take you to when you are needed. Good luck, you`ll need it." Then the goddess Hylia, disappeared in golden light.

"Where do we go first?" I asked. Suddenly we heard a loud scream coming from the castle town.

"I`m going to guess, there." said the Hero of Twilight. then we ran off to the castle town, as the the start of our greatest and most dangerous adventure yet.

**Done. The Four have Gathered. Let the Adventure Begin. Please Review, follow, and/ or favorite. see you next chapter.**


	7. Fall of Hyrule

**Recap- Hyrule`s greatest heroes, (the Hero of Winds, the Hero of Twilight, the Original Hero, and the Hero of Time) have become the chosen heroes, traveled in time to Hyrule`s DARKEST HOUR, and must stop Demise from destroying the world. yay. I also have 1 OC who is familiar yet new, kinda sorta. Sorry for late update but between my writer`s block, playing Spirit Tracks, and getting more Zelda (mainly Wind Waker and Skyward Sword, because they are the best) music to motivate me. I`ve had little time to write with no idea what to write. WRITER`S BLOCK SUCKS!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series(AKA loz),or anything else mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 7- Fall of Hyrule

(Hero of Time`s POV)- Before the great flood

I had just saved the world, Twice. Now here I was, forced to save the world, again. We headed to the castle town to find, a puppet. It was the middle of the night and a giant puppet was destroying the town. Wow. When it saw us, it roared loudly, then almost 50 green, blue, and pink humanoid pig men with sticks and swords came from the streets and buildings.  
"What are those things?" I asked  
"Bokoblins." the Hero of Winds said with an angry look.  
"I hate these guys." the Original Hero said  
The three of them then jumped into action. I just shrugged and pulled my sword out. We slashed and hacked at them like there was no tomorrow. I had no idea why I had never seen one, because they were everywhere. I had never seen that many foes at once. Then, when we had killed almost all of them, the puppet roared, causing the few bokoblins left to flee. We were exhausted, and a little injured. The puppet, on the other hand, was in perfect condition. It launched its arms at me, and I back flipped out of the way just before impact. Then it chased after me walking as if it were dancing. I was to tired to fight back, all I could do at that point was sit and watch as it got closer, and the other three wern`t much better. Suddenly, a beam of light came from nowhere, hitting the puppet in its blue glassy tail. It looked in the direction of where the beam came from, and then was pulled by its strings into the night sky. I looked at where the beam had come from. What I saw shocked me.  
It was a girl. She was about the height of the Hero of Twilight, wore a pink and purple dress, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bow in her hand. She looked familiar, yet I was certain I had never seen this girl before. She came over to us and said "Thank you heroes for driving away the monsters. What are your names?"  
The Hero of Winds said with a smirk, "Well, I`m Link, thats Link, this guy is Link, and my buddy here is Link."  
"Um, okay" She said confused, "I`m Zelda, the princess of Hyrule."  
I looked around. Castle Town was a lot different from when I was a kid. For starters, the place was almost in ruins. Not as bad as when Ganondorf ruled Hyrule, but pretty close. Plus, it was almost abandoned. There were just a few women and children who were trying to flee.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked Zelda  
She seemed surprised that would ask that now. "They all retreated to Kakaraco Village, there are not many safe places left for us. We have praying to the gods, but have gotten no answer. Its almost as if they have forgotten us."  
Suddenly there was a golden flash of light. Then a familiar voice said, "How could we forget about our favorite kingdom in the entire world. We just were just busy arguing over what to do." I turned to see none other than the great, powerful, and surprisingly useless, Hylia. "The gods have reached a decision. The great kingdom of Hyrule, it to flee to the mountain tops."  
"What!" Zelda screamed  
"There is nothing we can do but take away the thing the evil lord wants. We can preserve the land, but no one can be here. It is to far corrupted, evil has won." Hylia said sadly. "Also you need a boat."  
"A boat?" Zelda was confused  
"Preferably one that floats."  
"Why?"  
"You`ll find out. Heroes, you may want to go with her. I sense a great power waiting to be found."  
With that she disappeared in golden light. There was then an awkward silence. It lasted a good three seconds. Then I said what we were all thinking.  
"Now what"  
Zelda answered "We go see Hyrule`s Navy"

(Hero of Twilight`s POV) - Outside Hyrule castle

I didn`t know Hyrule had a Navy. Come to think of it, why do we even have one, we`re not even connected to the Ocean. The had massive ships that had probably never been used. Zelda went to the biggest one there. To to say it was big is to say that Ganondorf was just a little mean. It was blue and gray with a giant red stripe in between. It had cannons everywhere, and looked like it could destroy any monster Demise threw at us. The name on the side was the _S.S. Hyrule_.  
"Whoa. I`ve never seen a ship that big." the Hero of Winds said  
"You know ships?" I asked him  
"I live in the ocean." he said with a smirk.  
"don`t we have to warn the people?" I asked  
"I`m sure they`ll find out" Zelda said "right now we have to worry about you four. Who are you anyway?"  
We all looked at each other. Then the Hero of Winds said, "We`re time travelers. Now set sail!" he said the last part pointing skyward. Zelda looked at him like he was weird, but then got in the ship. Then she yelled from the ship,  
"The only way to get the ship anywhere would be with the strength of 1,000 men. How are we gonna move it?"  
The Hero of Time then said "I`ve got this." he then took a metal mask out and put it on. He started screaming and getting bigger, even bigger than the ship. He picked it up and placed it on the ground. He took off the mask and got smaller as it started to rain. He got inside, just to be screamed at by all of us.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" the Hero of Winds said  
"The giant`s mask" the Hero of Time answered  
"The what?" the Original Hero asked  
"Guys!" we all turned to Zelda. "The boat is moving."  
We all ran to the side of the boat, looked down to see the thing that changed Hyrule forever.  
Hyrule was flooding.  
Just then I sensed a great power pulling me, like Destiny. I looked at the side of a cliff to see a cave. Something inside me told me I had to go there. I guess the others felt it too, because the Original Hero said, "We have to go to that cave."  
"What Cave?" Zelda asked. I pointed to it, "I don`t see anything."  
"Maybe only we can see it." the Hero of Time said.  
"Just go to the Cave!" I screamed  
"Leave it to captain Link" the Hero of Winds said  
'we`re dead' I thought. 'This immature kid i going to kill us.' Just before we made it to the cave, a giant serpent appeared out of the water. It roared at us, then tentacles appeared from under the water trying to grab us. Just then, Captain Link fired a canon at the monster, sending a giant bomb right at its face.  
"With the monster in the way, we`ll never make it before the water rises to high." I screamed to the others  
"Wait, I know how to get here! we need to time travel!" the Hero of Winds said  
"Why should I believe you know what you`re doing!" I yelled at him. "you`re just a kid."  
He looked Offended. "because its the only way."  
"We have to trust each other." the Original Hero said  
"Like I have a choice." and with that I began to play the Song of Time. the others joined in, then in the middle of us, a circle of light that looked like liquid gold. We each jumped in and it closed, leaving Zelda in the forgotten kingdom.

**As soon as I knew I was going to do these heroes, I knew that for some reason, the Hero of Winds and the Hero of Twilight would not get along. Maybe because maturity level. Also, why do they have a Navy? Oh well. Please Review, follow, and/ or favorite. see you next chapter.**


End file.
